La petite souris rousse
by Rajhna
Summary: Lily a disparu. Mais personne ne s’en est aperçu, pour tout le monde c’est « bon débarras » mais un certain James Potter est inquiet. Où va til la retrouver ?


**Bonjour**

Un petit OS sur James/Lily! D'après une petite idée de ma sœur qui m'a demandée de l'écrire parce qu'elle voulait lire un truc de ce genre. Elle a aimé, je vous le fais partager

Bonne lecture à tous!

**La petite souris rousse**

Lily pestait contre Potter tout en longeant un sombre couloir. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Non mais s'était-il déjà vu dans une glace avant de venir la voir ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle serait heureuse de lui prendre la main ou même de l'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Et même dans un petit coin à eux. Mais il rêvait !!

Il était ce qu'elle détestait le plus : un arrogant maraudeur qui ne pensait qu'à faire des blagues, un immature qui s'en prenait sans cesse aux Serpentard. Qu'avaient fait ces Serpentard pour que la bande de James et lui-même se mettent toujours à les humilier en public ? S'en prendre à eux de cette façon, c'était tout simplement ridicule.

Préfète en chef, elle se devait de faire respecter le règlement et ces maraudeurs faisaient tout pour l'enfreindre juste sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire. Elle avait beau les menacer et même les emmener devant leur directrice de maison, ils continuaient.

S'arrêteraient-ils un jour ?

Qu'ils étaient insupportables !

De toute façon, l'année touchait à sa fin et elle était bien heureuse de ne plus les revoir. Surtout lui. Lui, cet arrogant maraudeur qui avait des manières si ridicules : à savoir ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà mal coiffés ou se balader avec un vif d'or dans les mains alors que Monsieur n'était justement pas un attrapeur mais un Poursuiveur. C'était une des preuves qui montrait à quel point il crânait. 

Seulement le fait de penser à lui la mettait dans une colère noire.

Elle rejeta toutes ses mauvaises pensées afin de réfléchir aux paroles de sa directrice de maison. Elle avait l'intention de faire un petit récapitulatif dans quelques jours pour savoir ce que les élèves rêveraient de devenir après leurs études. Elle n'était pas contre la médicomagie. Elle aimait beaucoup les potions et faire des médicaments ou soigner des élèves, c'était une de ses grandes ambitions. Mais ses professeurs ne cessaient de lui dire que le métier d'Auror lui irait parfaitement. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors, elle devait l'admettre, Auror serait peut-être mieux.

Aider les gens était sa passion. Être médicomage permettrait de soigner les gens mais si un Auror faisait tout pour qu'on ne touche pas aux sorciers, pas besoin de médicomage.

De toute façon, il existerait toujours des malades. Enfin…

- Que fais-tu là, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Lily leva les yeux vers trois Serpentard qui la détaillaient du regard.

- Bonjour.

Lily avait toujours été très respectueuse avec les gens même si on la traitait de « Sang-de- Bourbe ». Evidemment, cela lui faisait mal mais…

- Alors ton amoureux n'est pas là ?

Cette fois, Lily était très en colère. Potter n'était pas son amoureux.

- Chaque fois que l'on te traite, on le voit surgir de nulle part. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ? Nous avons un compte à régler avec lui.  
- Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Potter.  
- Qu'importe ! Ce Potter en verra de toutes les couleurs. Comment a t-il osé…

Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait encore fait Potter ?

- Que vous a-t-il fait ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Si on s'attaque à elle, peut-être que Potter lui viendra en aide !!

Lily recula de quelques pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Potter l'aimait qu'on devait l'attaquer juste pour régler un compte avec lui !

- C'est avec Potter que vous avez un problème, pas avec moi.  
- Oui mais ton Potter s'en est pris à un élève de notre maison alors que c'est avec nous qu'il avait un problème. On va faire la même chose. Puisque tu es celle qu'il chérit le plus, nous allons nous venger sur toi.  
- Vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette parce que trois lumières l'aveuglèrent en même temps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se sentit rapetisser… transformer ?

En couinant, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était devenue une petite souris. Elle vit les trois garçons se moquer d'elle.

- Une petite souris rousse. C'est bien marrant à voir.  
- Maintenant nous allons voir comment ton amoureux va te sauver.

Un Serpentard l'attrapa tandis qu'elle se mettait à courir et lui serra son petit ventre. Elle avait réellement mal. Elle couina et il la jeta de force dans un placard alors que sa tête cognait le bois.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, crier mais rien ne sortait.  
On l'avait transformée, humiliée et maintenant abandonnée. Comment pouvait-elle reprendre sa vraie forme sans baguette ? Y avait-il une issue ? Comment allait-elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Sans parler qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévenir les professeurs. Bon, il fallait d'abord ouvrir cette porte.

Finalement, Potter avait raison, les Serpentard n'étaient que des traîtres. Mais pourquoi payait-elle ce que Potter aurait dû recevoir ? Pourquoi c'était à elle qu'on s'en prenait ?

Maudit Potter et ses blagues à deux noises. Enfermée dans ce placard, elle ne cessait de prier pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, n'importe qui fusse-t-il même Potter s'il le fallait. En parlant de Potter, lorsqu'elle le verrait, elle l'incendierait. A cause de ses blagues et l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle se retrouvait dans ce sombre placard.

Elle se tassa sur un petit coin du placard guettant la porte. Les placards étaient rarement utilisés, et ses espoirs commençaient sérieusement à partir en fumée. 

**oOoOo**

Deux heures plus tard, les maraudeurs entrèrent dans leur salle commune. James jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne vit pas sa petite préfète préférée. Il soupira. Elle devait sûrement être à la bibliothèque.

- Tu proposes quoi pour fermer le clapet de Malefoy ? demanda Sirius.

James se mit à réfléchir. Il avait beaucoup d'idées mais il ne les partagea pas. En ce moment, il aurait bien voulu, juste entre-apercevoir la belle rousse au caractère noir. Mais elle ne se trouvait pas là. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il est vrai qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le lui demander. Il pensait qu'elle changerait d'avis, même deux heures après, mais voilà, cela faisait quand même trois ans qu'il avait la même réponse.

Il vit alors une de ses amis entrer dans la salle commune… seule ? Elle monta d'un pas triste vers son dortoir.

Il haussa les épaules. 

**oOoOo  
**

Le soir, les garçons prirent place dans la grande salle et mangèrent avec appétit.

De nouveau, James nota l'absence de Lily.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il manque quelqu'un ?  
- Je crois que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunettes, répondit aussitôt Sirius. Remus, Peter et moi sommes là.  
- Je ne parle pas de vous. Evans… elle n'est pas là.

Les trois garçons parcoururent la table du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle a peut-être décidé de s'enfermer dans son dortoir pour terminer les livres qu'elle a empruntés.

James resta sceptique. Il est vrai que Lily aimait lire mais jusqu'à louper le repas, c'était rare. D'ailleurs, c'était impossible.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue dans la journée non plus. Tu penses qu'elle est à l'infirmerie ?  
- Sans doute, dit alors Sirius. C'est peut-être possible en fait.  
- J'irai la voir tout à l'heure alors. 

**oOoOo  
**

Les garçons étaient retournés dans leur salle commune et James prit sa cape d'invisibilité.

- J'ai pas trop envie que Madame Pomfresh me voit, expliqua-t-il. Je prends évidemment la carte.

Sirius sortit de sa poche la carte des maraudeurs et la lui tendit.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et en sortit. Il se vêtit de la cape et commença à consulter la carte en prenant bien soin de prononcer leur fameux code secret « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».

Pour une fois, il ne jugea pas que ce qu'il allait faire était mauvais. Voir Lily n'était pas si mal.

Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un point nommé Lily Evans lui indiqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie mais dans un couloir.

Que faisait-elle dans un couloir ?

Il se mit à marcher gardant les yeux fixés sur la carte. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ce fameux couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil.

Avait-elle une cape d'invisibilité elle—aussi ? Pour le savoir, il n'avait qu'à l'appeler, mais lui répondrait-elle ?

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle s'enfuit.

Bon, autant y aller intelligemment. Elle n'avait pas de carte et ne savait pas qu'il était là, lui si. C'était déjà un bon point. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à s'approcher du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Il voyait en effet que le point James Potter dans la carte se rapprochait du point de Lily. Son épaule cogna le placard alors qu'il le maudissait intérieurement. Lily ne devait pas savoir qu'il était là.

C'est alors qu'il entendit de petits couinements à l'intérieur du placard. Un rat, ce devait être un rat. Poudlard était rempli d'animaux sauvages.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour voir si le point de Lily s'en allait vu qu'il venait de faire du bruit. Normalement, Lily devrait partir, mais non. Son point y était encore. Il fronça les sourcils. Les cris du petit animal n'avaient pas stoppé et il aurait bien voulu ouvrir ce placard pour lui lancer un sort afin qu'il cesse de couiner.

Il devait sûrement y avoir un problème avec cette carte. A moins que … à moins que Sirius se soit joué de lui ? Il allait le tuer. Ce devait sans doute être ça. Il avait fait part à Sirius de son inquiétude quant à l'absence de Lily et celui-ci avait dû s'amuser à ensorceler la carte pour qu'il voie ce point. En plus la carte se trouvait dans sa poche.

Il ôta sa cape. Lily n'était sans doute pas là.

Il décida de partir lorsque les petits couinements du rat, l'arrêtèrent. C'était décidé, il donnerait cet animal à Hagrid. Non Hagrid le garderait. Il allait le donner à son chien, il le mangerait d'une seule bouchée.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et aussitôt il vit une petite souris… rousse… sortir du placard.

Elle s'arrêta plus loin et le fixa. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette souris qui n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais vu de souris rousses. Des grises, noires, blanches, oui mais pas une rousse.

Il était prêt à lever sa baguette mais le fait qu'elle soit rousse ne lui donna pas envie. Lily était rousse et cette petite souris lui rappelait sa Lily disparue.

Bah, il la donnerait à Hagrid, il saurait prendre soin d'elle. Il tendit sa main vers la souris et celle-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher.

Il y avait véritablement quelque chose de pas très normal chez elle. De grands yeux verts, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une souris rousse avec de grands yeux verts. Etrangement, comme Lily.

Une blague de Sirius, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

- Où est-ce qu'il t'a trouvée ? Ahh je comprends.

Le regard de la souris s'illumina.

- Sirius m'a eu. Il t'a trouvée à Pré-Au-Lard et t'a transformée. Tu étais une sourire grise n'est-ce pas ? Et il a changé ta fourrure grise en rousse et tes yeux en vert. Le vilain ! Et après il t'a enfermée ici et il t'a baptisée Lily ? Pour m'avoir ?

La souris lui mordit la paume de sa main et il cria.

- Aïe. Mais t'es malade ? Ok, je ne dirais rien de ton maître. Impossible, il a même une réputation incroyable auprès des souris. Il m'étonnera toujours. Mais dis-moi comment il a fait ça ?

La souris lui mordit une deuxième fois.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne pose plus de questions et je te rends ta forme initiale. Pense bien fort à la couleur de ta fourrure.

Il posa la souris par terre et leva sa baguette vers elle. Il prononça le sort et aussitôt il fut étonné de voir que la petite souris rousse se transformait en un humain et… Lily Evans ?

Dès qu'elle eut repris sa forme sous le regard médusé de James, elle le considéra quelques minutes.

L'air ahuri de James donnait envie d'éclater de rire mais Lily n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler alors qu'elle avait été enfermée une bonne partie de la journée sans qu'on vienne la sauver.

Personne n'était venu la chercher, elle avait été enfermée dans ce placard tandis que les autres ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de son absence.

Les larmes menaçant de couler, Lily se jeta dans les bras de James.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'il restait interdit.

Il n'avait rien compris à toute cette histoire ! Comment se faisait-il que Lily… Elle était une animagus non-déclarée elle aussi ?

James était beaucoup trop préoccupé à se demander comment Lily avait réussit à se transformer en animagus et surtout avec quelle aide. Sirius, Peter et lui avaient mis trois ans pour en devenir un, et tout seul, c'était quasiment impossible et le pire, c'était que s'il pouvait se transformer, il pouvait aussi reprendre sa forme initiale. Alors Lily ? Pourquoi a t-elle eu besoin de son aide ?

Trop de questions traversèrent son esprit, se moquant éperdument que Lily se trouvait dans ses bras sanglotant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Enfin, il se réveilla alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

- Personne, commença-t-elle, personne n'est venu me chercher. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de mon absence. Enfermée… enfermée toute l'après-midi dans un placard, transformée en souris et… même pas mes camarades de dortoir.

James fut un peu triste pour elle. C'est vrai que s'il restait emprisonné durant un long après-midi, il se poserait des questions quant à ses amis.

- Toi, répondit-elle, toi t'as été le seul… Le seul à venir me secourir.

James avait un peu de mal à comprendre vu qu'elle sanglotait en même temps. Il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux tout en la serrant contre lui pour la calmer.

Aussitôt, elle tapa son torse de ses petits poings en s'énervant.

- Et tout ça c'est à cause de toi.  
- A cause de moi ? demanda James, surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
- Les Serpentard. C'est eux qui m'ont fait ça pour se venger de toi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Parce que tu avais fait une mauvaise blague à un de leur camarade. Ils n'ont pas apprécié et ont décidé de se venger en me transformant en petite souris.  
- Je suis désolé, Lily, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à toi. Si je l'avais su, je…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

James était quand même venu la sauver alors que tout le monde l'avait oubliée.

James retira ses bras sachant d'avance que Lily s'en irait mais elle resta dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur que personne ne vienne. J'avais peur de rester à jamais enfermée ici sans qu'on ne me retrouve … Qu'on me retrouve morte.  
- Non Lily, répondit-il d'un ton calme, je ne te laisserai jamais mourir. Et puis, tu es vivante, non ? De toute façon, je ne serais jamais parti dormir sans t'avoir retrouvée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily.

Finalement, son jugement envers James avait changé. Et pas qu'envers lui, les Serpentard, elle commençait à réellement les détester.

- Je suis désolée James.  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Pour tout.

James savait que cette fois-ci, la réponse de Lily à sa question habituelle qui était « Evans veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » allait changer. 

**Fin**


End file.
